Ninjuu Sentai Shinobiman
Ninjuu Sentai Shinobiman '''(ニンジュ戦隊しのびマン Ninju Sentai Shinobiman translated as '''Ninja Beast Squadron Shinobiman) is a ninja themed Sentai that was created by Millennium Ranger (aka Timothy Compton). But later picked up and rebooted by Co-Writer DragonZeron to complete in Honor of John Marrs III Plot In the last years of the Samurai Era before the Meiji Restoration there was a group of Samurai made up the CORE which was originally a group that wanted to continue the ways of the Samurai to modern day but were stopped by 5 Samurai who were willing to give up there ways but had to fight one more battle but in that battle a incident occurred where CORE got placed into a vortex transporting them to the underground where they swore revenge on the Samurai who did it to them and now in modern times 5 families who live in Kyoto must defend there country from CORE awakening and they are Ninjuu Sentai Shinobiman Rangers : Main article: Shinobiman Mecha :Legend:◆ piloted mecha, ❖ aux mecha, ● other *Super Shinobi King **Shinobi King ***Shinobi Lion ◆ (Torso/Head) ***Shinobi Shark ◆ (Left Arm) ***Shinobi Rhino ◆ (Legs) ***Shinobi Wolf ◆ (Right Arm) ***Shinobi Falcon ◆ (Back/Wings) **Shinobi Hunter ***Shinobi Hound ◆ (Torso/Head) ***Shinobi Crocodile ◆ (Legs) ***Shinobi Mole ◆ (Left Arm) ***Shinobi Goat ◆ (Right Arm) ***Shinobi Bat ◆ (Wings) *Shinobi Knight (Movie Mecha) **Shinobi Fox ◆ (Right Arm) **Shinobi Turtle ◆ (Legs) **Shinobi Gorilla ◆ (Torso/Head) **Shinobi Mouse ◆ (Left Arm) **Shinobi Eagle ◆ (Wings) *Shinobi God **Shinobi Lizard ◆ (Upper Legs) **Shinobi Frog ◆ (Left Lower Leg) **Shinobi Bear ◆ (Torso/Arms) **Shinobi Horse ◆ (Right Lower Leg) **Shinobi Crane ◆ (Head) *Another Combination - Inferno Shinobi King ◆ (Shinobi Fox) *Another Combination - Tsunami Shinobi King ◆ (Shinobi Turtle) *Another Combination - Seismic Shinobi King ◆ (Shinobi Gorilla) *Another Combination - Lightning Shinobi King ◆ (Shinobi Mouse) *Another Combination - Tornado Shinobi King ◆ (Shinobi Eagle) Arsenal : Main article: Arsenal (Shinobiman) Transformation Device *Ninpou Cellular ◆◆◆◆◆ *Katana Changer ◆ Sidearm Weapon *Shinobi Defender Shared/Multi-Use Items *Ninja Scrolls *Ninja Medals Personal Weapons *Shinobi Cannon **Fire Sword ◆ **Aqua Magnum ◆ **Ground Axe ◆ **Thunder Bowgun ◆ **Wind Lance ◆ *Kinzoku Buster ◆ Super Mode Arsenal *Ninja Buster Vehicles *Shinobi Speeder *Shinobi Roader Allies Shinobi Zone *Grand Ninja Kazuki *Mecha Ninja Shuriken *Sakura *Mr. Marrs III Legendary Masters Legendary Decendants *Master of Fire Yasuhiro Kyoda *Master of Earth Ren Watabe *Master of Wind Rina Omiya *Master of Thunder Shingo Hiromori *Master of Water Osamu Nishio Metal Masters *Kenichiro Ryoken *Toku Wani *Takeshi Yoneyama *Nobuyuki Yagi *Miki Komori Shinobi Temple *Secret Shinobi Keeper Tengu Miraigers : Main article: Miraigers Shadow Ninja Empire CORE : Main article: Shadow Ninja Empire CORE Main Team *Ancient Ninja Ryuseki *Insect Ninja Museki *Wild Ninja Mao *Armored Ninja Heiki *Aquatic Ninja Gyorin *Aerial Ninja Zora *Prehistoric Ninja Kyoryuga *Shadow Ninja Aku Special Members *Golem Ninja Tsuku **Poison Ninja Doka **Shelled Ninja Nika **Drunken Ninja Bika *Reptile Ninja Hada **Serpent Ninja Kana **Defense Ninja Kiken **Rough Ninja Shiga CORE Monsters Journeys (Episodes) # Secrets of Ninja # Ninjas' Mission # Rookie Red # Earn the Shuriken # Return of Yokai # The Ninja Assembly # Sports Event # Legendary of old Edo # The Secret of Shinobi # Ultimate Battle Specials #Shinobiman Movie #Shinobiman V-Cinema Credits Writers *Timothy Compton aka Millennium Ranger - Author *Ranger Joe - Working outside the wiki - Co-Author *Dragonzeron - Working from outside this Wiki - Writter *Hotjohnimus - Fan Artist *Vingullo - Working outside this wiki - Writter *CaptainKessler - Fan Artist who Redid Hotjohnimus work in his honor Special Recognition *All the Translations have been done by Google Translator. *All the Artwork has been done by Hotjohnimus Notes *Although this series already had some episodes produced, but due to the long hiatus and lack of character information and connections. The Series episodes will be re-done from scratch. New Characters have been added to make the series more interesting and possibly more epic. Please look forward to the new episode list. See Also Category:Ninjuu Sentai Shinobiman Category:Featured Series Category:Sentai Series Category:Millennium Ranger Series